Soul Mates' Tales
by bookworm0509
Summary: SV; 3rd of the "Soul" series. A soulmate is not someone you can walk away from. It is someone you can't imagine being without, a person you believe is worth sticking with and fighting for. Not a minute too soon to be together again... but so much has changed, S5 ep.15 and on


******Soul Mates' Tales**

_____(S3E13)_  
_Syd: The thing is, when I look ahead, all I see is Vaughn..._  
_Barnett: Does he belong with you?_  
_Syd: Have you ever felt someone's your soulmate__?_

_**Elements of a Soulmate:**_

**1. It's something inside**

**2. You just get each other**

**3. You fall in love with his (or her) flaws ~ **No relationship is perfect, and even soulmate relationships will experience ups and downs. Yet, soulmates have an easier time of accepting, even learning to love, each other's imperfections - loving each other exactly as you each are

**4. It's intense**

**5. You two against the world** ~ Soulmates often see their relationship as "us against the world." They feel so linked together that they're ready and willing to take on any feat of life, so long as they have their soulmate by their side

**6. You're mentally inseparable** ~ Though life may keep you apart at times, your minds will always be in tune

**7. You feel secure and protected** ~ S/He would always make you feel secure and protected, like having a guardian angel by your side

**8. You can't imagine your life without him (or her)** ~ A soulmate is not someone you can walk away from. It is someone you can't imagine being without, a person you believe is worth sticking with and fighting for

_(Source: dr-carmen-harra/elements-of-a-soulmate_b_ )_

**Author:** Bookworm0509  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**  
**

**AN: **I constructed this timeline for the sake of a much longer fic I've written, 178 Nights (which will be posted separately). This chapter and Chapter 2 of 178 Nights can be read as companion pieces to complete the picture. I may seem reaching with the date but if you pay close attention to S5 ep14 (I See Dead People), you can see a Christmas tree in the middle of the scenery shown when Vaughn and Anna arrived in Hamburg. Therefore the timing I constructed can actually work within the canon.

My plan was to post chronologically but in light of the holidays, I decided to skip ahead from S4 to S5 to get into the spirit of the season with this piece. Hope you'll enjoy this.

**Chapter 1 - December 25, 2008... All I Want**

[S5-15]

Sydney's POV

Maybe I would believe in the magic of Christmas once again.

I got teary when I heard the song play on the radio a little while ago…

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

Though I wasn't one who easily fell for sappy tunes, it hit me how hard the year without him had been. And if I could have one wish this Christmas, it would have been obvious what I would wish for.

However, the song, along with the thought of Christmas, was soon forgotten when Sloane killed my sister and when Anna killed Renee, mere days apart. Isabelle remained the only bright spot in my life, until my father showed up with that chip they found inside Renee.

I lost track of all sense of time and date amidst the whirlwind of events that led to my reunion with Vaughn. We didn't realize it was actually Christmas Day until our pilot wished us Merry Christmas when we deboarded the CIA jet.

"Dixon, sorry to have kept you away from your children on Christmas Day." I said apologetically to him, even though we were well aware that, in our line of work, national security always took precedence over national holidays.

"Hayden took them out for lunch and latest intel indicates they have plans with friends for the afternoon. Hopefully they'll be back in time to have Christmas dinner with their old man." Dixon chuckled. "This will be a special Christmas for the three of you. Have a wonderful time, Syd, Vaughn." He said meaningfully as we parted ways.

"Vaughn, I actually didn't have time to decorate the house for Christmas… and I wasn't counting on being away for close to a week right before... not that I'm protesting. I hope Isabelle doesn't mind – it's not like she would actually know the difference." I let out a light sigh as we drove through the unusually light LA traffic. "I wasn't exactly motivated the last few Christmases. But now that I have you back, we're going to change that." I said determined.

"Syd, I have no clue what my house looked like on my first Christmas. I'm sure it would be the same for Isabelle – so no damage done there. And we already said this evening will just be for us, just being together. Isn't that what Christmas is all about anyway? Don't fret, it will be wonderful… decorations or no decorations." He kissed the back of my hand in reassurance. I was just thankful to see those green eyes looking straight at me the same way I had remembered them the past 13 months.

Agents Rance and Dalton greeted us as we walked through the front door. I was quick to do the introduction. "Agent Rance, this is Agent Michael Vaughn, Isabelle's father." Truth be told, I was eager to erase his "death" for whoever was privy to the still classified information.

"Yes, ma'am, Director Bristow has apprised us of the latest development. Pleasure to meet you Agent Vaughn – you'll find your daughter a true delight. I'm certain Isabelle would be happy to see her dad, even though she is napping contently right now."

"Thank you, agents. Thinking maybe I need to take lessons from you guys. I've never handled a baby." Vaughn seemed to find the idea of male agent babysitters intriguing.

"Don't worry, Agent Vaughn, the skills will come along quite swiftly with repetition. Besides, you have the advantage of biological and emotional bond to make the tasks much more rewarding." Not the kind of dialogue I had imagined inside my house and I fought hard not to laugh at the ridiculously adorable exchange that just played out in my hallway.

"I'm so sorry you and Agent Dalton have to be at my house on Christmas Day. I hope you'll be able to spend the rest of the day with your families."

"Agent Bristow, Isabelle's safety is our responsibility today, as much as any other day. Assuming you and Agent Vaughn wouldn't need us to stay for the night, Agent Dalton and I would relieve ourselves of duty soon." I didn't know how this man could say all that with a straight face.

"Of course. Thank you so much and Merry Christmas."

Speaking of Christmas, the rest of our day when Vaughn finally met Isabelle face-to-face, and the time we spent together as a family was indeed – magical.

It was nothing short of a miracle that we managed to have Vaughn home on Isabelle's very first Christmas. And my once distant dream of having a family with the man who was my soulmate had finally come true…

Cuddling in bed with Vaughn had long been my favorite – but this night felt even more pleasurable, almost dreamy. The kisses, the sex, the caresses, the whispers – all accentuated by the long separation and the fear of never reclaiming them.

"Every day since she was born, I worry Isabelle will not get the chance to know what a wonderful man her father is." I said quietly as my fingers traced each fading scar on Vaughn's chest. "Days turned into weeks, weeks into months… and I was so afraid I was going to lose my mind, myself, trying to do it all on my own." My tears – of pain, of worry, of relief, of joy, of gratitude, of love – fell in abundance, and yet I could not take my eyes off the person I loved more deeply each and every day he was kept away from me.

"When I was in Nepal, part of me wished I had never learned about Prophet Five. Despite all the progress we made in exposing them, I still think it's not worth not being there for you, for our daughter. Syd, you shouldn't have to do everything on your own. I should have been there… I'm so sorry to have put you through all that." As he gently wiped away the tears on my face, his regret, his agony and his burden uttered in those words pierced my soul.

"What I learned while you were away is – I am not cut out for that. I don't ever want to be without you. But Vaughn, what I also realize is that everything that happened – your father, my mother, Prophet Five – is part of you. I'm taking the whole package, even if it means fighting tooth and nail to be together. I know you have always accepted me just the way I'm, with all my baggage. Over the next little while, I will tell you things that happened while we were apart that will make you shudder – but I don't want you apologizing to me. I want you to know I don't regret any of it because you are worth it – okay?"

"Syd, while in recovery, I had this constant fear that I would never see you again… it's crippling at times, actually. The only person who speaks English is Nabin – so I made him listen to me talk about you all the time, whether he wanted to or not." He gave me a half smile, "Not knowing how long I had to stay away, the only thing I could do to not lose hope was to remind myself how amazing you're." He wiped some more tears off my face and kissed me so passionately it felt unreal.

"Sydney, I swear you won't ever have to worry about finding more secrets between us. And I am not leaving you, or Isabelle, ever again – I promise." He said with such determination he left me no doubt.

"That is the best Christmas present I have ever gotten… the antique frame was a close second." I smiled at him in appreciation.

"I'm the luckier one here because I get my favorite presents every day… when I look at you and Isabelle." He kissed me again before continuing, "But feel free to buy me a new car if you really want to spoil me." We both laughed and drifted to sleep while discussing what kind of car he should actually get.

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you…_

And my wish did come true – when I least expected...

_~tbc_


End file.
